Canvass provides an opportunity to screen natural products in a large set of biological assays designed to encompass a diversity of biology to uncover novel activities and modes of action for these valuable molecules. During this period, NCGC completed the full review of the screening campaign including a diversity of informatics analyses and submitted a publication on the overall screening program. The complete dataset was also made available to the public. In addition, promising biological findings from the screen are being fully evaluated and may result in new research projects as potential therapeutic hypotheses.